


Welcome to Brokenwood

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out 2020 [2]
Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Embedded Images, Embedded Video, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Fandom "pimp" written for smallfandomfest over on Dreamwidth.
Series: Inking It Out 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585828
Kudos: 1





	Welcome to Brokenwood

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this The Brokenwood Mysteries "pimp" for smallfandomfes which is also available [there](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/835141.html), and [on my personal account](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/255926.html), comment at either post.

The Brokenwood Mysteries is a currently airing New Zealand set crime drama and I've tried to avoid spoilers as much as possible. It comprises of 24 two-hour murder mystery stories set in the seemingly quiet country town of Brokenwood where the town’s newest resident, Detective Senior Sergeant Mike Shepherd, finds that murder lurks in even the most homely location.

**The show and the music:** The way I talk about this show in RL spaces is that it's a combination of Midsomer Murders and Cold Case. Why am I using those two shows for an example? Like Midsomer Murders it is set in a rural area with a small population which is dwindling because someone dies in every episode and Cold Case used a variety of music in every episode to aid the way they solved those old cases in the present day and Brokenwood uses country music by a variety of mainly New Zealand based artists in every episode. In the very first episode, Mike sums up his love of country music as this: _Come on, they're the best three-minute crime stories ever sung. There's heartache, adultery, jealousy, divorce, death. It's all in there._

 **The team:** Brokenwood's top police team are Mike Shepherd who moved to the town during the first episode, he drives a classic car and loves country music, he also has an undisclosed number of ex-wives. Kristin Sims who was a detective under Gary McLeod in the first episode and had been working in Brokenwood for at least three years before then. Sam Breen who is also a detective and often has the to do the more mundane tasks, is also a source of humour. Dr Gina Kadinsky is the pathologist and an immigrant from Russia, she also has a huge crush on Mike.

 **The locals:** Brokenwood's locals are an eclectic group who often find themselves involved with the team's cases in various ways. We have Jared who does a lot of odd jobs around the town and has had some run-ins with the law, Mrs Marlowe who is quite the gossip and also harmless, Frodo who seems to have a streak of bad luck with his friends and various ventures, Ray who owns the local pubs and tries to run a couple of other business too and there are others but these for me are the locals who have the most screen time. 

**The fandom:** There isn't much of one that I've come across at least when I've gone looking which is a little disappointing because I feel that this is a show that needs to be talked about. I have found some fic on on AO3 but there's only maybe two pages and there was [a fic week](https://brokenwoodfanpage.tumblr.com/post/182404965087/2019-brokenwood-fic-week-prompts) last year but that was hosted on Tumblr and I tried to do some things for it anyway even though I've no interest in Tumblr, so I feel slightly stuck in that respect.

 **Episodes:** (titles only)  
Series 1  
1\. Blood and Water  
2\. Sour Grapes  
3\. Playing the Lie  
4\. Hunting the Stag

Series 2  
1\. Leather & Lace  
2\. To Die or Not to Die  
3\. Catch of the Day  
4\. Blood Pink

Series 3  
1\. The Black Widower  
2\. Over Her Dead Body  
3\. The Killing Machine  
4\. A Merry Bloody Christmas

Series 4  
1\. Fall From Grace  
2\. Stone Cold Dead  
3\. The Scarecrow  
4\. As If Nothing Had Happened

Series 5  
1\. Scared to Death  
2\. Bride Not to Be  
3\. Tontine  
4\. The Dark Angel

Series 6  
1\. The Power of Steam  
2\. A Real Page Turner  
3\. Dead Men Don't Shoot Ducks  
4\. Dead and Buried

 **Where to watch it:**  
The show is available on DVD with the options of buying each series individually or the series 1 to 5 box set and series 6 is available for pre-order and due to be released mid-February. I got the series 1 to 5 box set on Amazon last year and recently pre-ordered series 6 from them too. It's also available online for free on [UKTV Play](https://uktvplay.uktv.co.uk/shows/the-brokenwood-mysteries/watch-online/), requires an email address to watch. There are also three soundtrack albums available for series 1, 2 and 6 and I have the first two volumes but have yet to find the newest one here.

A few episode promos I managed to find on YouTube, unfortunately there was so much that has got deleted or unavailable in your location when I was clicking through. Hopefully they'll work and give you a flavour of what to expect.

A sample of the songs used in the show.

  
Poison Song by Delaney Davidson

  
Far Away by Mel Parsons

  
Hopeful & Hopeless by Reb Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Images used are hosted privately.


End file.
